Stoolbloods
The Stoolbloods are a gang of one-time villains from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in "Our Gang". They are a parody of The Bloods, who hang out in East Stoolbend. They are led by Momstabba and were a great conflict for Cleveland Brown and the Crazy Eights. Biography In "Our Gang", The Crazy Eights sold cocaine on the streets, unbeknownst to their leader, Cleveland Brown, who thought they were just selling cookies. One day, The Eights sold drugs on Avenue 49, a territory already claimed by another gang, known as The Stoolbloods. The Stoolboods gave a rude warning to Cleveland and The Eights, telling them not to sell stuff on their turf again and then stole all their supplies. Cleveland, still unaware of the true magnitude of the situation and who they were, was angered, when he heard about them stealing from him and he busted into their hideout, in the Stool Packing Co., cursed and maternally insulted them, and then proceeded to take his bag back and leave. It was not until after he returned home, that The Eights explained to him what he did, which soon sent Cleveland into complete and total fear. Cleveland flushed all the cocaine down the toilet, trying to save his butt from the police, and managed to do so in record time. Afterwards, he thought he was now in the safe zone, and just as he finally calmed down, he received a call from Momstabba, saying that he wants his drugs back, or else he'll kill Cleveland Junior, who he was currently holding hostage in their hideout. It was too late for Cleveland to return the drugs now, so he freaked out once again. Cleveland got Lester to give him and the other Stoolbloods guns, so they could take on The Stoolbloods and save Junior. Upon Cleveland and The Eights' arrival, Cleveland told Momstabba the truth about how he flushed the drugs but begged him to set Junior free anyway. Naturally, Momstabba declined, so Cleveland and The Crazy Eights got their guns out and readied for an attack. They quickly got themselves pinned down and put into a stranglehold, by the far more powerful and competent Stoolbloods. Just then, Rallo came in, wearing his superhero costume and Cleveland had hope that he would save them. Rallo jumped into the air and appeared to be flying for a second, but it turned out it was just because of a fan below him that was keeping him in midair. The fan started to get dialed down, sending Rallo hurdling toward the ground in failure. This provided no significance and ended up getting Rallo deathly endangered. Cleveland had one last nope to save Junior and that was to bribe The Stoolbloods, by giving them everything else that he and The Crazy Eights had. They gave them money, fidgets, chewing gum, I-Phones, MP3 Players, mints, and pretty much everything else they could find in their pockets, but it was not enough to hold them over. Then, Cleveland's brother, Broderick Brown came in and dumped out a massive sack of Afghani heroin, the finest heroin in the world, bigger than what they had before right in front of them. He claimed to have heard the news about what happened and he put forth the effort to save his brother. Cleveland, Junior, Rallo, and The Crazy Eights were, at long last, let off the hook, and they went back home, never to be affiliated with The Stoolbloods ever again. On the way back, Cleveland also told The Eights that he wanted nothing to do with them ever again, and showed them the way out of his car. Members *Momstabba (Leader) Trivia *Their name may be a reference to Hematochezia, a disease that causes, what doctors usually describe as getting blood in one's stool. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Gangs Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Teams Category:Thief Category:One-Shot